Universidad Mágica de Merlin
by CheeseMoon
Summary: Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione deciden empezar un nuevo ciclo de estudio en la U..M, todo lo que deseaban era no causar problemas y estudiar n embargo, la U..M es conocida por hacer las mejores fiestas, por sus caóticos estudiantes, por las drogas y el alcohol. Allí encontraran diversión, situaciones vergonzosas y amor. Un fic para divertirse.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, lugares y criaturas mágicas que conozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling aunque me parezca absurdo decirlo.

 **Capítulo 1: Unos meses después.**

La guerra término, Hogwarts se está reconstruyendo, el ministerio aun atrapa a mortifagos que se han fugado y el trió de oro está más fuerte que nunca. Nadie puede creer que la guerra ha terminado como tampoco que el señor oscuro ha caído.

En la actualidad, Ron Weasley con toda su familia están construyendo una nueva madriguera ya que algunos mortifagos hicieron un plan de "venganza" quemándola. Hermione Granger aún no se decide por seguir estudiando o iniciar una carrera en el ministerio. Y Harry Potter está siendo acosado por los niños, adolescentes, jóvenes, adultos y hasta abuelos del mundo mágico, principalmente por Rita Skeeter con esta última no deja de hacerle preguntas como "¿En el tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti engañaste a Ginny Weasley con tu amiguita? O ¿Es cierto que le propusiste matrimonio en secreto a Ron Weasly?".

Harry suspiro mirando hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado. Él se encontraba en una Bar muggle llamado "Erlequín" esperando a sus amigos. Tenía paredes amarillas y muebles de madera lo que le hacía adquirir un aspecto hogareño y cálido Hacia un mes que no los veía por algunos problemas que tuvo, y verdaderamente tenía unas inmensas ganas de volver a verles las caras.

Miro hacia la puerta expectante, muy pronto distinguió a dos figuras conocidas y sonrió. Antes de que terminara la guerra el imaginaba que cuando todo acabara estaría feliz , en paz, pero las cosas habían estado un poco alborotadas ya que parte del mundo mágico parecía necesitar una explicación de los sucesos y por fin ahora encontraba un rato para dedicarle a lo que a el le hacia feliz.

-¡Harry! –Hermione lo abrazo –Te extrañe mucho.

Ron hizo casi lo mismo solo que en vez de abrazarlo le palmeo la espalda amistosamente.

-Chicos también los extrañe ¿saben? –Dijo el –Y ¿Cómo les va en su relación?

-¿Ginny no te lo dijo?

Hermione había fruncido el ceño y Harry supo que algo iba mal pero solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Resulta que Ron y yo solo nos confundimos y queremos ser amigos… -Le dijo y Ron se removió, incomodo. –Sin embarco tu y Ginny no pierden el tiempo –le dijo su amiga con picardía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué han hecho mi hermana y tu? Mejor dicho… ¿qué le has hecho? –Intervino su amigo un tanto inquieto.

El Weasley le permitía que la besara, que la abrazara y que le diga discursos cursis, pero no tenía permitido pasarse de la raya y después de esa raya estaba tener sexo. No. Hasta que no se casen los mantendría vigilados. Ahora fue Harry quien se removió incomodo en su silla y mostró una cara de temor. Si definitivamente él había cruzado la calle, el puente, la raya o como le llamara su amigo y fue la mejor experiencia que le ocurrió en la vida y la cruzaría mil veces más. Además que Ginny y el hicieran eso lo desesteraba y también estaba el hecho de que la pelirroja lo visitaba los fines de semana de manera bastante provocativa. Por Merlín! Ron no entendía que Harry, aunque quisiese, no podía resistirse ante su novia.

-Yo n-no. Claro que no le hice nada.

-Mientes –dijo Ron con entre-abriendo los ojos y apretando sus dientes.

-Cállate Ron -casi grita Hermione pero de inmediato bajo el tono –Ginny es grande, sabe lo que hace… mucho más que tú y si llegas a intervenir entre ellos Ginny no tendrá piedad te castrara –ante esa imagen los dos hicieron muecas de dolor. –Aparte es su novia, y no la obligo es más ella estuvo más que de acuerdo ¿entendido? . –si Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en algo con Ron era en la sobreprotección hacia su hermana.

Harry y el pelirrojo quedaron totalmente sonrojados. "será que Ginny le contó todo… ¿explícitamente?"(Pensamiento do Harry)…"No quiero que me la corte… no quiero que me la corte… no quiero…no… por Morgana NOOOOOOOOO" (Pensamiento de Ron)

-Cambiemos de conversación por favor –suplico el pelinegro. -¿Qué harán ahora?

-Pues yo ya termine mis estudios en Hogwars por lo que seguiré estudiando en alguna Universidad mágica supongo que ustedes serán aurores –Hermione quería trabajar en el Ministerio pero antes de eso quería estudiar para ser la mejor.

-¿Estás diciéndonos de que nos separemos? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Si ¿es tan difícil de entender? –ironizo. Obviamente le dolía separarse de sus mejores amigos pero se mandarían cartas y en navidades pasarían juntos.

-Ni te lo creas, no vamos a ir a ningún lugar sin ti. Está dicho iremos a la universidad magica que elijas y nos graduaremos de aurores allí.

-Si –apoyo Ron –no creo que seamos capaces de estar separados tanto tiempo y no es solo eso. No quiero separarme de ustedes. Ginny puede ir, ya termino sus estudios deberíamos decirle, creo que aceptaría.-sonrió.

Y Hermione con eso se sintió muy feliz, significaba mucho para ella el estar siempre con ellos, eran sus hermanos de corazón, con los que tuvo todo tipo de aventuras, con los que llego a romper las reglas y ella se los agradecía.

\- Bien. Porque tendrán que desear mucho estar a mi lado ya que la universidad mágica a la que quiero ir es muy estricta y habrá que esforzarse mucho para pasa de año, de ahí salen los mejores magos del mundo y eh oído que ahí muchas historias acerca de su pasado y futuro.

-¿Cuál es el nombre? –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

-Se llama Universidad Mágica de Merlín.

-Ah –exclamo Ron –Creo que la conozco, papá dice que a veces tiene conflictos con el ministerio ya que guardan secretos y no quieren que controlen ni que investiguen mucho los interiores de la edificación –agrego información Ron.

-Interesante, esto me huele a aventura pura y dura –dijo Harry alegremente

-Exacto. Hay que agregar que para entrar se necesita mucha plata y buenas clasificaciones. Y si se meten en problemas es muy probable que los expulsen asi que si pueden manténganse alejados de los problemas y no sean muy curiosos. –Sentencio Hermione quien quería estudiar sin tener problemas.

-Bueno, con la plata no hay problema, el Ministerio y algunas personas nos han recompensado con plata por haber acabado con el Voldemort–argumento el pelinegro y por dentro pensó "plata que seguramente le sacaron a los mortifagos sangre limpia".

-Me alegra pensar que esa plata es en realidad de personas como Draco Malfoy –el samblante alegre de Ron paso a uno enfadado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. –dijo el pelinegro y corto el tema.

-Bueno, nosotros estudiaremos para aurores ¿y tu que harás Hermione?

-He estado pensando en derechos mágicos, investigación o relaciones internacionales mágicas.

-Pues decídete…

-Es ahora o nunca –dijeron ambos.

La castaña sufría un debate interno mientras Harry y Ron sonreían y hablaban de los fantásticos aurores que llegarían a ser.

-Vamos Hermione no puede ser tan difícil, creo que hasta las tres son lo mismo, son aburridas, se estudia mucho, son estrictas… -seguía la lista mientras Ron decía algunas características que olvidaba.

-¡Ya está! –dijo queriendo callar a sus amigos –Estudiare derecho. Las leyes mágicas últimamente son horribles y no son benéficas para las personas, discriminan a los hijos de muggles o son estúpidas, porque aceptémoslo algunas no sirven para nada.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto el ojiverde.

-Tenemos que enviar una carta con nuestra identidad, nuestras habilidades, nuestras notas pasadas y los profesores que hemos tenido. En sus casos son los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras y también pueden agregar las clases del E.D. –Informo la castaña.

-Genial, ¡ya me estoy emocionando! –dijo excitado Ron.

Y asi el dia siguente empezaron a escribir sus cartas para la U. .M.

Cada uno tenía diferentes expectativas de aquella universidad. Harry deseaba aprender nuevos hechizos de combate así como también deseaba pasar tiempo con su novia. Hermione quiera estudiar y tener las más altas clasificaciones de su curso incluso estaba pensando en comprar un libro de leyes mágicas y terminar de leerlo antes de que comience la universidad. Ron añoraba estar alado de sus amigos e ir a fiestas, pues las Universidades eran conocidas por eso las fiestas, y la que había mencionado Hermione era muy conocida por ello pero no lo mencionaría ya que a su amiga no le iba a gustar la idea, también quería encontrar a una novia, tenia demasiadas expectativas y eso le emocionaba.

* * *

 ***Bueno chicos… Este es mi primer Fanfic y quiero que la historia valla lenta y bien redactada pero lo que más quiero es que disfruten, no se si soy buena en esto pero quiero probar y ver que sale! Personalmente quiero que la historia se narre en todos los puntos de vista pero en los primeros capis va a narrar Hermione***

Esta historia la escribí como hace 2 años atrás y un día aburrida me dispuse a leerla, vi que era en realidad bastante buena (algo que en aquel momento negaba) pero decidí que haciendo unos pequeños cambios y muchísimas correcciones podría agradare a muchas personas. Solo he escrito hasta el capitulo numero 5 y la voy a seguir escribiendo. Quiero ver si a alguien le gusta, si tiene buena aceptación eso me ayudara a escribir y si no, seguramente la escriba pero con menos entusiasmo.


End file.
